


【博你/博我】耍流氓

by fanfanzi



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, all王一博 - Freeform, dirtytalk, wangyibo - Freeform, 储藏间, 博你, 博我 - Freeform, 后台, 太子 - Freeform, 王一博/我
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfanzi/pseuds/fanfanzi
Summary: 临上台被老板抓去紧急灭火的职场日记，爽极一发完！微博小号@七年GN4B
Kudos: 12





	【博你/博我】耍流氓

乱糟糟的后台，几个摊开的行李箱在地上被蹚来蹚去，桌上成山地堆放着吃过的零食和喝一半的矿泉水，化妆台前的用具倒是整齐，服装架上的衣服也闪光，彰显着使用这间休息室的人来头不小。

可那人却没空气定神闲地拿派头。

几分钟前，我忙得焦头烂额，急吼吼地冲过来，把一张就快揉烂的纸塞进王一博手心，丝毫没有注意到我的手是如何毫不避讳地攥着他的手，也没有注意到我弯下腰跟他说话时胸前是怎样的一览无余。

我迫切又焦急地咬他的耳朵：“流程单有变化却对咱们保密，你快看看怎么应对。”

王一博的耳朵突然遭受我的温热袭击，此乃人间第一受不住，于是兀自由白转红。

他一展手里的纸——上面的字都快因为纸的褶皱而看不清了，“你偷的？”三个字还硬在句尾带了笑意。

我因为着急而一直保持着刚才的姿势。

“我蹲了好长时间才找到机会…”我发现他并不阅读纸上的文字，而是一直盯着自己看。“你别看我了”

“不是我想看，只是我眼前有两只小白…”他话说一半就让我给捂了回去。

“臭猪，你再说！”

一句嗔咬碎在牙缝里。

此时他已经化妆完毕，服装师在屋子的另一角挑首饰，而助理正捧着抖音乐得津津有味。

“x小姐，你离我太近了。”王一博笑着看我慌乱，清亮的声音以同样的温热回敬到我的耳畔。

我惊觉自己一时忘形，疏忽了工作距离和称呼，毕竟昨天晚上与他之间是负距离，前天晚上也……

我连忙起身，对他煞有介事地说，“反正情况就是这么个情况，你到时候随机应变吧，舞台那边还有事，我走了。”

他不以为意地撅了撅嘴表示知道了，看我转身要走，眼神又小狗似地追上来，“放心。”他极稳重又极简短地说了一句。

“嗯。”我还沉浸在刚才尴尬的暧昧里，也简短地回应他。

“我上台前你还来吗”

“来，我陪你一起过去”

“那你早点来，早个半小时，行吗”

“早那么多干嘛啊，我尽量吧”

“嗯”

这次换到他没话了。

我推门朝舞台那边奔去，丝毫没有留意到身后的人是如何用想将你吃干抹净的眼神目送的。

转眼来到晚会尾声，对于主办方临时要在王一博的舞台前加一段无台本的采访我颇有微词，却因为这次活动分量不同以往，不敢轻易得罪，只能暗自祈祷主持人不要挖坑害人，王一博可以逢凶化吉。

我提前安排好一切，真的赶在节目开始前半小时回到了后台。此时的王一博已经造型完毕，满身星光。我推门，却没想跟他撞个满怀。

“还挺准时嘛，走！”他边说边就着我那“撞满怀”，半抱半推把你带出门外。

“快上台了你要去哪！”我有点习惯性地焦虑，却还是由着他推，由着他抱。

“帮我个忙。”

话音未了，他已经带我闪进休息室旁的储物间，并迅速落了门锁。

王一博的第一个吻带有攻城略地般的野性，我刚要反抗出声，他温软的嘴唇又抵上来。

“帮帮我”

“帮帮我”

既是哀求又是命令的话揉碎在他的吻里。

润物细无声。

我被抵在门上，感受着这个近在咫尺的人身上的燥热，下面有股涓流正在细细流出，我隐晦地搓动大腿，感觉到内裤与腿肉间一片粘腻。

此时一条大腿紧贴着我的王一博显然体察到了那“隐晦”，并把这种隐晦理解成为邀请。他动了动腰，挺立的鸡巴已经将宽松且料薄的裤子顶出形状，毫不客气地贴在我的小腹上严阵以待。

“你勾引我，你得管。”他嘴唇贴着我的脸，口红都好像蹭上去一点。语气像玩悠悠球输了耍赖皮，与下身正在叫嚣的尺寸十分不匹配。

我抬头盯向他化好舞台妆的眼睛。

操。怎么会有这么好看的人。

我的理智被烧没了一半，阴道已经在欢快地收缩，空虚感正翻倍扩大。

但还是强装镇定地回他，

“是你自己流氓，天王老子也管不着”。

王一博的大手已经伸进衬衣揉搓上我的双乳，鼻尖迈进低胸的领口，闷闷地说：

“我不操天王老子，我就操你，你是天王老妈吗？”

我本来快被这傻逼发言逗笑场，结果他下一秒就舔上了我的乳尖，用牙齿小心翼翼地轻咬，而后双唇附上不住地吸吮。我的乳头一阵酥麻，随即又感觉到来自一个成年男人强大的吸吮力，有一秒我甚至怀疑乳房里真的要流出什么来。

可能是那天他吃面包噎着时喝的水吧。

“妈妈 … 妈妈 … ”

王一博喘着粗气轻声喊我，腰际已是控制不住地前后顶弄。

操 …… 王一博做爱时疯起来什么都喊，我也爱随着他嘴里乱七八糟。当下被他这两声妈妈给彻底喊没了理智。我一手环抱住他的脑袋，用力按在柔软的奶子上，一手摸向他下身挺立的鸡巴，用手指摩挲着王一博龟头的形状，已经可以透过外裤感觉到一点温热的水气。我怕他再忍下去会把衣服弄脏，咬着他的耳朵说

“进来操我”

我在说第一个字的时候他便已经撩开我包身的短裙，扒开内裤急不可耐地探进去，摸了一手的水。

“操，骚死你，流这么多水还装”

…… 这个人怎么骂街时也性感得要命啊。

他修长又指节分明的手指几乎粗暴地进出小穴，两边的嫩肉被他圆圆的指甲刮得酥痒难耐。我全力咬住牙关憋住呻吟，已经无暇回复王一博的话。

他不知什么时候把鸡巴从裤裆里掏了出来 —— 这人连裤子都不打算脱，硬得发烫的鸡巴整根抵在我的逼上，用那同样淌着水的发红的龟头来回厮磨，徘徊在我的水帘洞口，让我的两个小唇吮一吮又拔出，这对我既是折磨也是奖励 —— 他知道我就爱他的折磨，发了坏心要拿捏我。

我果不其然地腿发软，意乱神迷怎么站也站不稳，牙都快把嘴唇咬出血。

他略带安抚地吻我，舌头伸进我的嘴里舔弄。我双手搂紧他的腰，他便挺身把大鸡巴插进我发大水的逼里，我只能皱着眉从喉咙里发出一声呜咽。

“爽不爽 … 嗯 … ”他还是那句祖传骚话。

“爽死了，老公操死我”我无声地大喊。

他抱着我的屁股用力向上顶，先前躁动的空虚感被瞬间填满，抽出的时候阴道食髓知味般绞紧他的龟头，期待下一秒的包裹。王一博充血到了极点的阴茎摩擦着同样炙热的内壁，微微向上翘起的龟头数次精准地撞向那一点。我感受着王一博的粗大撞击体内，所有无法冲出口的呻吟都化作了灭顶的快感浇灌全身，鸡皮疙瘩起了一层又一层，我的逼跟随他的抽插不住地收缩，王一博揉着我的屁股快速顶腰，嘴里还不忘了骚：

“是不是天天想我的鸡巴呢，嗯？下面一直湿着呢吧，骚货。”

我呼吸早已经大乱，艰难地回他

“臭猪，不是你刚才叫我妈妈的时候了？啊 …… 嗯 …… ”我一张嘴他就顶上来，害我差点喊出声。

他坚持不懈地发坏，舔咬着我的耳垂说：

“妈妈真紧 … 妈妈真骚 … 嗯 … 你真的好会夹”

我让他激得几乎要高潮，尿道一阵紧迫，仿佛快要尿出来，我怕弄脏王一博的衣服，生生憋了回去，但身子已经开始控制不住地颤抖，我瞥了眼他腕上的手表。

“还有五分钟，你再不射就硬着上台吧”

“你带纸了吗”

“射我里面”

他低低地应了一声，双手揉上了我的胸，极快速地抽动鸡巴，我的阴道感受到前所未有的震动，也跟着越绞越紧 … 直到几股暖流打在我小穴内壁，王一博抱着我深喘了几秒，才从我身体里缓缓退出去。他的鸡巴还未完全从兴奋状态恢复，粉红色的龟头和柱身上面还粘着我的水，晶莹的闪着光。他把鸡巴收进内裤，浅灰色的布料上洇湿一片。

他随即收拾妥当，好整以暇地出门去候场，任谁都看不出一丝破绽。

我跟在迅速进入 standby 状态的王一博身后定了定心神，包臀的短裙里勒着彻底湿掉的内裤，我带着一屁股水和王一博的精液难捱地去拽短裙的下摆。他发现了我的不自在，转头捂嘴跟我说悄悄话，因我们脚步未停，他又一副煞有介事的样子，助理在一旁见了也只当是我们在做上台前的紧急交流。

他说，

“夹住。”

……

说完，他一边的嘴角不自禁地上扬，又演变出一个经典自信的“小括号”，候场两侧的媒体纷纷按下快门 ……

end

**Author's Note:**

> 写到我灯尽油枯（不是，脑子里已经有其他play了等我缓缓都写出来！


End file.
